


Soulmates

by ArrivingHellOnHeels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse of italics, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Soulmates, and rebirth, at the beginning, i don't know how to tag, it is kinda sad, then i kinda do it less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrivingHellOnHeels/pseuds/ArrivingHellOnHeels
Summary: Harry and Draco weren't brave enough but Keith and Lance are.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350937) by Scarlet47. 



> For some reason I can't stop thinking of Harry and Draco as Lance's and Keith's past lives now. I loved the idea but it is very short because I don't know how to write long. I'm sorry it can be a little confusing with all the him and his and names. I tried my best.

Soulmates

 

In their fourth life they put on a charade, none of them brave enough to fight for their love, for their fate. From the beginning they went on opposite paths as to avoid the inevitable attraction, it didn’t work. Potter was pulled to the “right” side, he was the epitome for everything pure and good; just as Malfoy was pulled to the “wrong” side. It took them forever to realize none of that was actually _them_ , none of that meant anything to them until it all went too far and they both realized when they were too deep into it. And Malfoy could never turn into Draco and much less into _his_ , and Potter could never turn into Harry and much less into _mine_.

But don’t let them lie, they both remembered. They just weren’t brave enough to pursue what they deserved, but they did remember the times they had tried to be together but couldn’t and later they would remember the time they could have but wouldn’t. Harry fought and won that war, he was the good guy. He found a family, found a home, married the _right_ girl and had some kids with her. Then things got awkward as his wife and he realized they had just done what was expected not what they wanted, and they both realized family didn’t mean that, his family was there anyway, they would always be there. So they divorced and one night he woke up with a face covered in tears and a lump on his throat the only thing preventing a scream and that name hunting his mind. _His._ That name which could never be uttered sickening his very soul.

Draco, seemingly, lost that war, he was the bad guy, the bad guy who turned to good, kind of; _He_ remembered before _him_. He remembered during the war. But life was already too complicated, so he only had to get _him_ out of there alive. That was his win, to get _him_ to live. So, that night, when his aunt held _him,_ of course _him_ it was obviously _him,_ against his face and asked to deliver him to death, he couldn’t; he couldn’t see his _soulmate_ die in front of him once more. So he expected to die, die keeping _him_ alive, but he didn’t, he lived. He lived and he had to live to see _him_ marry the _right_ girl and consequently he did the same. It was not as easy for him, but he found a wife, an… adequate one. A wife so adequate that she died after giving him a heir. Did her duty and relieved him of his, allowing him to be fond of her and cherish their offspring in peace.

And both alone lived to see their sons be braver than they were, Draco could see his son’s Potter become a Malfoy and Harry got in his son’s happiness all the clarification he needed for his own case. Although, his time was gone by, he had lost his chance in this life; besides, _he_ surely didn’t remember, right?

At least Draco’s wish came true, he didn’t see _him_ die this time. Harry died holding Hermione’s hand and with all his children crying around his bed, she would still live under their care for a couple of years before following her best mate and her husband who had died some years prior.  Draco went in a similar way but being the last of his friends just his son and Albus were there to hold him.

_Both went away quietly unlike the other times. Then they are reborn._

They were reborn and this time Harry was called Keith and he had lost his buddy, Shiro, but _he_ ran into _him_ just as he found Shiro again. And ~~Harry~~ Keith couldn’t remember his other names so _he_ was missed alongside those. Even though, like last time, they didn’t get along very well at first. _He_ was called Lance this time and his eyes shone blue, not gray, and his skin was bronze and his words were smooth. And when Keith found (Ron, no, not Ron,) Shiro, they ran into another war, now through technology, not magic. But this time, oh this time, at least they were on the same side of the war.

So, ~~his~~ Lance, (no Keith, he’s not your Lance just yet) was so blue now, not green even if ~~Harry~~ Keith was still so red, and _he_ couldn’t recognize him neither but they still bickered so much, so fucking much. Because ~~Draco~~ Lance, was so ~~adorable~~ infuriating, and he… and he always kept flirting with any life form they encountered! But of course Keith was not jealous! _He_ is just so… sexy. Quiznak! Keith is so fucked. Isn’t he?

In comparison, Keith was more ~~, much more,~~ stubborn than Harry. But, to Keith’s disadvantage, Lance’s flirting turned out highly effective. Yes, they are paladins of Voltron now, and yes, they are going to save the universe, and yes, it so happened that they flew through space in a castle-ship, bonding, and being just… right, and they happened to be soulmates. Of course they were going to end up in love, even if they didn’t remember. Luckily they did.

Keith came first this time,  just after the castle had tried to kill them, after he nearly saw Lance ~~, his lance,~~ be sucked into space, after he had saved him before even knowing who he was saving. And Keith wanted to run and hold his, _his_ Lance. He wanted to hit himself into oblivion for not realizing he had his soulmate so close, for not getting him when he had had the chance before. He wished he could go hit Harry for not running into Draco when he could have. But first, first he had to figure out if Lance remembered.

Which he didn’t, Lance didn’t remember until deep into the relationship. Keith had tried everything. First he made sure _he_ didn’t remember (“yet” he told himself) by making him choose between red and green. Red, evidently _he_ didn’t remember Draco. Keith even tried bringing back some of their older lives: the kingdom, the army, the hospital… nothing, it all seemed distant to Lance. So Keith gave up attempting to bring back the past and focused on building a future. A future he wanted with Lance.

Lance remembered _him_ after a long period on a healing pod. Of course what he needed to remember their past lives was nearly scaring his boyfriend to death. When he was recovered and fell into his arms with an I love you. He encountered a nearly broken Keith so it took a couple of days of enforced rest for Keith to notice the slight change.

Took them long enough. But, at the end, they found each other, they felt in love; over, and over and over again and, at the end, they died together, holding each other into oblivion.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
